The inventive concept relates to a treatment liquid supply unit and a substrate treating apparatus including the same, and more particularly to a treatment supply unit and a substrate treating apparatus that remove static electricity from a treatment liquid.
Contaminants such as particles, organic contaminants, and metallic contaminants on a surface of a substrate greatly influences the characteristics and yield rate of a semiconductor device. Due to this, a cleaning process of removing various contaminants attached to a surface of a substrate is very important, and a process of cleaning a substrate is performed before and after unit processes for manufacturing a semiconductor.
In general, a process of cleaning a substrate includes a chemical treating process of removing metallic substances, organic substances, and particles residing on a substrate by using a treatment liquid such as a chemical, a rinsing process of removing the chemical residing on the substrate by using pure water, and a drying process of drying the substrate by using a drying gas.
Meanwhile, a treatment liquid stored in a tank circulates through a pipe connected to the tank, and while the treatment liquid circulates, static electricity due to friction is generated, and the static electricity is contained in the treatment liquid in the tank. However, if the treatment liquid containing static electricity is supplied to the substrate, the substrate may be damaged due to a spark or contaminated during the process.